On the Run
by dreamer4evera
Summary: The lab rats are on the run after their secret has been leaked to the authorities. They will run, fall, and fight to keep from getting captured, but will it be enough? It only gets more difficult when they realize an old enemy wants them; someone they thought was long gone. Can they keep each other safe? They certainly will try, but sometimes that isn't even enough. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay so I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, and I am soo sorry for that... I promise I will try to get them updated as soon as I can!**

**Anywho, I just saw No Going Back, and honestly that is my favorite episode. I get really sappy during tv shows so I almost started crying when they decided to leave for the sake of their family :'( but then I got this idea. Here's their lives on the run. So yeah let me know what you think!**

Two weeks. Two weeks. No more than fourteen days. That's how long they had been on the run. A new place every day, that was the rule. No getting comfortable. Just running, running, running.

_How ironic, _Bree thought giving a small smile as she sat up on her bed. Well, not exactly _her_ bed; she slept in a capsule back home. No, this was the bed of a ratty, cramped motel in Nevada that they had just spent the night in. "Nothing fancy," Chase had said, "we can't afford it."

That was when it finally clicked for her. They weren't going home. They no longer had a home to go to. She would never again see her father, her mother (she didn't like saying "step-mother"), and her brother. All she had left were Adam and Chase. All they had left was her. It hurt her to do this, but she had to; to save her family. A knock on her door dragged her from her thoughts and back to the present.

"Bree?" asked Chase through the door, knocking again, "me and Adam are going down for breakfast, do you want to come?"

Bree got up and, yawning, opened the door. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, shrugging. Chase stepped out of the way to let her past, and then followed.

Down in the little diner on the bottom floor, Adam was making a tower out of the syrup, ketchup, napkin holder, and practically every other condiment available to him as Bree slid into the booth across from him, and Chase next to him. A bored looking waitress came up to the table with a pen and paper. "What can I get you all today?" she asked, snapping her gum as she talked. Bree could tell by the way Chase scrunched up his face in disgust that that was not a great sound to hear when it is amplified about five hundred times. She laughed and the waitress glared at her. "What?" she asked.

Bree's smile faded, "Nothing," she said, "can I just have a water?"

The waitress shrugged, "Whatever," she said, turning Adam and Chase, "and you boys?"

"Coffee," answered Chase, "and a water too."

"Orange juice," said Adam, "Ooh and can you put it in one of those cute dinosaur cups with the swirly straw?"

The waitress raised her eyebrows, but said, "Yeah, sure," before turning and walking away.

Once she was gone Chase pulled out a map and layed it out on the table. On it were fourteen red X's. Fourteen X's. Fourteen places. Fourteen days. "Okay, so we're leaving after breakfast," said Chase, "then we catch the bus and head east."

Adam nodded but Bree said nothing. "Bree?" asked Chase slowly.

Bree just shook her head, "Why do we have to leave?" she asked, "I mean, its not like anyone has made _any _notion that the world knows about us, so why keep running?"

Chase sighed and rubbed his temples, "Bree, we have to do this. We have to keep them, and us, safe."

Bree was about to answer when the waitress came out with their drinks. Bree noticed something different about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes had a hint of fear in them, maybe it was the fact that she stood stock straight as she handed out what they had ordered. Bree noticed something, a newspaper, sticking out of her pocket and when she wasn't looking, Bree snagged it and passed it to Chase under the table. The waitress left without a word.

As Chase read what was on the front page, he visibly paled. "No," he whispered, "no no no no no..."

"Chase...?" asked Bree, getting suspicious, "What's wrong?"

Stiffly he handed the newspaper to her, then put his head in his hands and looked down at the floor. He was shaking. Bree read the paper.

**Bionic Soldiers: The Powerful Enemies**

_Three super human soldiers have been reported to be on the run. They each have the forms of average teenage kids, but do not be fooled; for each has powers that are destructive beyond imagine. Below are photos and descriptions of each bionic, along with a list of their given powers._

Bree's stomach dropped, but she read on. Below the title was a photo of her, Adam, and Chase at a school dance a few months back. She sighed; so much has changed since then. Below were three sections; one for each of them. She read.

**Adam Davenport, 17**

_This bionic is the largest of the three, but not necessarily the smartest. He will believe what ever is said to him. It has been noted that this one has a temper; meaning he WILL attack if provoked, and it will be to kill._

_Known Powers:_

_Strength- He has been seen to lift up whole racks of weights without breaking a sweat._

_Heat vision- With one glare in your direction you could be dead on the spot._

_Sonic blast- Can cause the damage of a minor earthquake; his strongest power._

**Bree Davenport- 16**

_This one is known to be swift and cunning. She can tell a lie with out batting an eye and WILL use whatever means necessary to do so. Though she seems beautiful and innocent on the outside, there is a demon behind the face._

_Known Powers:_

_Speed- Can run faster than the speed of light._

_**Chase Davenport- 15**_

_Though the smallest, Chase is the most dangerous. He has the mind of a computer and will know what you are going to do before you even do it. When angered, he has been known to attack innocent bystanders. If seen, DO NOT ENGAGE. This is a monster ready to kill. He is the most powerful of the three, and the others look to him as their leader. If he goes down, so do they._

_Known Powers:_

_Computer- His mind works like a computer; he knows anything and everything._

_Senses- He would be able to hear a fly from miles away._

_Telekinesis- The ability to move things with ones mind. Very dangerous._

_If these three are seen, alert the authorities immediately. They are a danger to the human race, and must be restrained._

Bree set the paper down and looked at her brothers. Adam had a look of shock plastered on his face, but Chase, Chase just stared at the floor.

"We need to go." said Bree, looking between her brothers. As she said it five black vans pulled up outside the window. Men dressed in protective gear piled out of each one, carrying guns. "Okay," said Bree, getting nervous, "We need to go _now."_

As she said it she grabbed the arms of each of her brothers and began to forcibly drag them to the door. They had almost made it when the door burst open and guards piled in, each training their guns on the Davenports.

One of them stepped up. "We need you to come with us. If you don't, we have been authorized to use force."

Adam narrowed his eyes and pushed Bree and Chase behind him. "If you hurt either of them I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." he said, his voice icy. Bree was shocked; she had never seen her brother like this before. His usual, light hearted smile was gone, replaced by a glare that could chill your bones. It helped that he was standing over half a foot taller than everyone there, glaring down on them with his cold blue eyes. She never knew her brother could be that menacing.

The guard faltered and took a step back, but said with a shaky voice, "Subject A has responded with a threat. He cannot be safe enough to return to base with us. He must be eliminated. As for you two," he said, pointing at Chase and Bree, "Put your hands in the air and come with me."

For the first time since seeing the article in the newspaper, Chase looked up. His eyes were fiery, and his face was set. "No," he said, pushing himself out from behind Adam, "I don't think we will." He raised his arms up on either side of him, and all of the tables, chairs, and anything else lifted off of the floor around him. He looked like the most powerful person in the world. Maybe he was.

"Hey that's the youngest!" shouted a voice from the back of the room.

"He's the leader!" shouted another.

The main guard looked from Chase to his siblings. "Get him!" he shouted.

The guards rushed forward, but Chase merrily shot out a forcefield, sending them all tumbling on the floor. He raised his hands again and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly, with no warning, everything began to fly around the room. It looked like a giant hurricane was happening with Chase at its center.

Bree was stunned. Never before had she seen her younger brother with so much power. As he kept his arms up, everything continued to fly around, gaining speed. Looking closer, though, Bree could see what was happening. Chase had his face scrunched up in concentration, with sweat beading up and running down his forehead. He was panting hard and his arms were shaking as if he were holding up weights. But he didn't stop.

"Adam!" shouted Bree, finding her brother through the flying debris. "He's using too much power! His energy is draining! We have to get him out of here!"

Adam nodded, "On it!" he shouted, making his way to their little brother.

Bree rushed out through the now unguarded door and awaited her brothers. When they finally made it out, Adam had Chase's arm slung over his shoulder and was practically dragging him out of the building. "Get us out of here," said Adam, "Run."

Bree nodded and grabbed her brothers, speeding off.

Once they were a few miles away, Bree stopped them at an abandoned warehouse. She was exhausted, Adam was hungry, and Chase was breathing hard, fighting to stay awake.

"Guys?" asked Chase, leaning against the wall. He was looking at his hands with a mixture of guilt and fear. "Am... am I a monster?" But he didn't get to hear the answer, because at that moment his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

**Like it? Hate it? I would love to know what you all think! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed "On The Run" so far!**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Wow, I got a lot of positive reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Sorry chapter 2 took so long; I wrote it and then accidentally deleted it:P, so I had to REwrite it. Silly me! Anywho, here's chapter 2 of On the Run. Enjoy!**

Fourteen days. _Fourteen _days it had taken them to be discovered. Fourteen days since they revealed their secret in an attempt to save a life. "It feels like it's been months," whispered Bree as she watched the sun set on the horizon. Golden rays to cast an erie glow on the world around her, bathing the world in orange.

Checking her watch, she could see that it was exactly six o'clock at night. Six o'clock. This would be the time when Bree and her family would be sitting down for dinner. The thought struck her like a punch in the gut. Family. God she missed them. _We left to save them,_ she reminded herself, _be lucky you still have Adam and Chase. _True, the three of them were still together, but it wasn't the same. It was only half of the family, and they didn't even know if the other half was okay. Bree prayed that they weren't being berated by the government now that her and her brothers had been discovered.

Bree glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping mounds that were her brothers. Even though it had been hours since the incident in the diner, Chase still hadn't woken. Laying on his back, eyes closed, her brother was dead to the world. At first Bree had been worried; no matter how hard she shook him or called out to him, Chase wouldn't wake. Adam had convinced her to stop worrying, saying that "so much power drained from such a tiny body; he's bound to be exhausted!" Bree gave a silent laugh remembering. Only Adam would find it appropriate to make a short joke at a time like this.

Adam himself had gone to sleep not long after, leaving Bree to her thoughts.

Where would they go from here? Now that the world knows about them, where _can _they go from here? Bree wasn't usually in charge of things like this; that was the job of either Chase or Mr Davenport. She was just the speed of the team. The "hustle", as Mr Davenport had once called it. Bree sighed, that was before all this jumbled up mess became their lives. What she would give to have everything go back to the way it was before whatever _this_ is.

A muffled "mmph" from behind her pulled Bree from her thoughts and she turned to see her little brother sitting up, groaning. "Ugh my head," Chase moaned, clutching his skull. Slowly he looked around, "Wha- How did we get here?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey how are ya, little bro?" asked Bree, crouching down beside him.

Chase looked at his sister, "My head hurts," he said, grimacing, "but I'm fine. What happened?"

Bree chewed on her lip, not sure whether she should tell him or not. "What do you remember?" she asked instead.

He thought for a second, "We were sitting in the diner, and you gave me a newspaper," he started. Realization dawned on his face, "Wait," he said, looking scared, "don't tell me we've we been discovered."

Bree looked sadly at her little brother, "Sorry Chase," she said, "but that would be lying."

Chase nodded, looking at the ground.

"So, um, do you remember anything after that?" asked Bree, trying to figure out whether Chase knew what he had done. Chase shook his head.

Then, for a split second, guilt flashed across her brother's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. _Hm, I must have imagined it, _thought Bree, yawning,_ maybe I _am_ getting a little tired._

Chase noticed his sister yawn and got up, "Why don't you hit the hay," he said grinning, "I've gotten enough sleep today; I can keep watch."

Bree gave a sleepy smile and laid down, fatigue finally hitting her with full force. She was out in seconds.

)()()()(

Chase had lied. As he watched his sister practically pass out from exhaustion, he felt guilty. He had lied to her. He did remember. He remembered every single detail from that morning. The government, the diner, the _power; _everything. But he told Bree he didn't. Why? Chase had no idea. Maybe he didn't want her to comfort him with false promises, saying "nothing was wrong with what you did; you did it to protect us" and that "Adam and I would have done the same".

Chase gave a small laugh. Those would have been lies as well. He didn't want to be lied to. Not today.

Fishing the newspaper out of his hoodie, Chase read the article again. A monster. It had called him a _monster._ After what he did today, Chase couldn't blame them. People could have _died_ because of him. They didn't, but they could have.

But honestly, what the hell was _that_? It came out of nowhere; Chase didn't even know how he did it. Energy flowed out of him, fueling his bionics, egging him to go on, to keep fighting. So he did. As the power surged though him, Chase loved it. He hated it, but he loved it. He loved the power, he loved the fear it created. No longer was Chase the weak little brother. Now _he _was the one people were scared of.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. Bionics should be used for good. Not this. This was wrong. Mr Davenport told them never to use their bionics unless one hundred percent necessary. But this _was_ necessary, wasn't it? No it wasn't. Yes it was. _No _it wasn't. _Yes_ it was. No. Yes. Maybe? "Argh!" Chase cried out, punching the wall in frustration.

Bad idea. "Ow," he muttered, nursing his hand. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I need: chased by the government _and _a broken hand._

Chase leaned back against the wall and slid until he was seated on the ground, legs bent in front of him. _Adam and Bree did nothing wrong,_ he thought, looking at his sleeping siblings, _I'm the one that's out of control, not them.__ I deserve this, but why do they?__  
_

**So... What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought! **

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya again! Okay, before you read this (or after, I don't care), go onto youtube and look up "Lab Rats Sink or Swim Promo". It's the promo for the first episode of season 3, and now I can hardly wait for the episode to come out :D So yeah, watch it. Or not. Whichever.**

**Another thing: yesterday I learned that some people on this planet are just plain RUDE. I hope to god that those of you reading this are NOT those type of people.**

**Okay, sorry that was so long. Anywho, here's Chapter 2!**

As the sun rose outside, Chase glanced at his still sleeping siblings. _I should probably get them up now, _he thought, standing up and brushing himself off. He crept over to his siblings and knelt beside them. "Adam, Bree," he whispered, nudging them, "wake up; we have to head out."_  
_

Bree's eyes flew open and she was on her feet faster than a strike of lightning, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Adam wasn't that easy to waken, "Five more minutes," he groaned, "just give me five more minutesh..." and with a snore Chase could tell his older brother had fallen back asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Chase gave Adam a shove. "Adam, wake _up_!" he practically shouted in his brother's ear.

Adam swatted his hand as if to shoo his little brother away. "Alright, alright," he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "I'm up. Happy?"

"Yes," said Chase, pulling the map with the red X's out of his pocket, "as a matter of fact I am. Now," he said, scanning the map, "where should we go next?"

Bree grinned, "Let's go somewhere where we can go shopping!" she squealed in excitement, "Lets go to _New York_ City!"

Chase sighed; leave it to Bree to think about clothes at a time like this. "Bree, this isn't a vacation," he said, glancing up from the map, "we are _kind of_ running for our lives here."

"Pleaseee?" she asked, wrapping her little brother in a big hug and looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Please? For me? I _really_ want to go!" Chase shook his head no, and in turn Bree smacked him on the arm. "Oh come on!" she said, crossing her arms, "You never let us do anything fun! _Oh I'm Chase! Look at me! I'm the mission leader! We have to go where _I_ say!" _she said in Chase's voice.

He just rolled his eyes, "No matter how long you have that ability for, it's still going to be creepy every time you use it." he said.

Adam spoke up, "Come on Chase," he said, "I want to go there too. I wanna see that big green lady everyone talks about!"

Throwing his hands in the air Chase groaned in defeat, "Fine. We can go to New York for _one_ day. No more."

"Two days." Bree challenged.

Chase glared at his sister, "_Fine." _he said, stuffing the map in his pocket. Something told him this would not end well.

(Time skip NYC)

"Woahh..." said Adam, looking up at all the buildings, "this is so cool!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Really?" she asked, "After all our missions and everything we've done, you think _this _is cool?"

Adam grinned, "Well _duh,"_ he said, "why else would I have said 'this is so cool'? Keep up with it, Bree!"

As his siblings argued, Chase kept nervously glancing over his shoulders. He felt so sure _some_one would recognize them, and the thought terrified him. Adam clamped a hand hard on his little brother's shoulder, causing Chase to jump. "Come on, Chase!" Adam said, "Stop being so tense! You're the little one; if anything _you _should be telling _us _to relax!"

Chase grumbled and brushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'll relax once we stop being the most wanted teenagers in the country," he said, shaking his head, "Now remember, we have to stick together. _If_ we get split up, we meet at the statue of liberty within the hour, got it?"

"Psh, fine! I got it, I got it." said Adam, waving his hand dismissively, "Can we go yet?"

Rolling her eyes Bree said, "Yeah, Chase. We're good; stop worrying."

"Fine," Chase grumbled, "let's just get this over with."

(Later)

After a few hours in the city, Chase had finally begun to calm down. At one point, when Adam scarfed down fourty churros in front of a gawking vendor, Chase actually laughed. Maybe the were going to be okay.

Well, that notion didn't last long. As they exited the Empire State Building, they were stunned to see that they were surrounded by twelve police officers, each armed. "Hold your fire!" said one to the rest. Then, turning to the siblings, he said, "We are authorized to take you with us under the claim that you are dangerous to the human population."

Terrified, Chase glanced at his siblings. "We have to split up." he muttered, so quiet Bree and Adam could barely hear him, "They can't catch all of us if we're not together."

Adam shook his head, "No way," he whispered, "We got to stick together!"

Looking sadly at his brother, Chase spoke to his sister. "Bree, can you create a big enough distraction to get us out?" he asked, motioning to Adam and himself. Bree nodded. "Good," said Chase, "then go." And with that Bree was off in a whirlwind of speed.

She rocketed around each of the officers, spinning them and tying their shoelaces together and practically anything she could think of to temporarily daze them.

As she did this Adam turned and sprinted right, while Chase dashed backwards, into the building.

(Bree)

As she turned to watch her brothers flee, it broke her heart. Why did this have to happen?

The second Bree thought she had given her brothers enough of a head start, she turned and flew in the opposite direction as she had seen Adam and Chase go.

The wind smacked at her face, wipping her hair all around her in a hurricane of Bree. Tears streamed from her eyes; not from the rush of air but from the feeling that she may have just lost her brothers forever.

Bree had the easiest way to escape capture. As she whirled by shops and stands, she decided she wouldn't leave; for the sake of her brothers. So she ran. She ran far and fast. She ran in circles and circles; all over the city. They couldn't catch her if they could barely see her. After awhile, though, exaustion finally started to sink in.

Bree slowed down her running to a slow, tired walk, dragging her feat as she went. "Okay," she muttered, "note to self: moderate use of superspeed." As her eye lids fell and she sank to the steps of an apartment building.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Bree glanced up. Kneeling next to her was a girl about her age with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you the super girl?" she whispered.

Bree smirked, "I guess you could call it that."

The girl pulled Bree in to the building, "Most of the police officers in the city are after you," she said tugging Bree up the stairs.

Bree chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed that." she said.

They stopped at an apartment door. Looking at Bree, the girl said, "You need a place to hide, at least until this dies down a little bit. You can stay here until it's safer to go outside. Where are your brothers? They can stay here too."

Looking at the ground, Bree mumbled, "Uh, we kind of split up; Chase thought it would be safer."

The girl bit her lip, "Well," she said, "I can't find them for you, but I can keep you safe until you can go find them. Ah, here we go," she said as the door clicked open, "home sweet home! Come on in."

Unsure, Bree walked in, cautious. "Why are you helping me?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

The girl shrugged, "'Cause it's dumb that you guys are wanted," she said, flopping down next to Bree and switching on the television, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with being different."

"And you aren't scared of us?"

The girl shrugged. "Three teenagers?" she scoffed, "I highly doubt your top priority is taking over the world."

"Well, thanks." said Bree, and she really did mean it.

"No problem!" said the girl, grinning, "Oh, and I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Mary." she said, extending her hand.

Bree shook it and said, "I'm Bree, nice to meet you Mary."

"Nice to meet you Bree." said Mary, shaking hands for dramatic effect. They both laughed, and Bree felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

_I'm safe for now,_ she thought to herself, _I just only hope Adam and Chase are as well._

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!**

**-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Chapter 4 here! This chapter was supposed to be for both Adam _and_ Chase, but both parts ended up being longer than expected, so I decided to split them up. That way, you can read the Adam part now, cause it's finished, but I'm not done with the Chase part yet. Hope you enjoy!**

(Adam)

Adam ran. Oh how he ran. He could hear the footsteps beating behind him, see the flashing lights of the police cars as they flew to keep up. He didn't have Bree's speed, which he could have killed for at the moment, but he wasn't at a complete loss.

Transfering his strength to his legs, Adam was able to take bounding steps foward as he ran, launching himself through the crowded streets with each step. Dodging and pushing past those walking on the sidewalk, Adam ran. At one point he even lept _over_ a taxi in attempts of evading those following.

His persuers on foot began to fall behind, but the flashing lights still kept pace. Adam dove sideways into a hotel, knowing that a car couldn't follow him in there.

The cars flew past outside, and Adam sighed in relief. It was short lived, though, because glancing around, Adam saw that everyone in the lobby was staring at him. "Um, hi," he said, awkwardly grinning and waving. Everyone just gaped at him. "So... how're you liking New York?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Who are you?" asked a snobby looking woman, "Don't you know it's rude to come bursting into a fancy hotel like this? Honestly, you'd think you were being chased by the cops or somethin'!"

"Pfft, _whaaat?! _That's _not _what's going on," said Adam thinking fast, "And I," he indicated himself, "am certainly _not _a bionic teenager. I mean, heh heh, whaaat?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, not sure what to make of him. "What's your name, son?" she asked.

"I'm A-" remembering that Chase had told him not to give away any personal information, Adam quickly saved himself from accidentally giving up his name, "I am _not_ Adam," he said. _Saved it! _he thought, mentally congratulating himself for his quick thinking

Behind him the doors burst open and in ran four police officers. "Freeze!" one of them shouted at Adam.

Adam sighed. "Listen, it was lovely chatting with you," he said to the lady, "but I'm afraid I must be going." he finished, before turning and sprinting towards the stairs.

Taking them two at a time he practically flew up to the fourteenth floor (or was it the fifteenth? He hadn't counted), before exiting the stairway. "Oops," he muttered, as the door that he kicked open leading to the main hallway flew off its hinges and exploded against the wall, sending peices flying everywhere.

Adam stumbled in to the elaborately decorated hallway and surveyed his surroundings. Hotel patrons, hearing the crash, peered out of their rooms, some actually entering the hallway, all staring at Adam.

"Who are _you_?" asked a woman who was sheilding her son from exiting the room, "Don't you know it's-"

"Ugh, I don't have _time _for this!" Adam groaned, barreling past the woman and her son, and everyone else as well. He spotted a window on the other end of the hallway and made his way toward it, praying there was a ledge or _something_ on the other side.

Taking a deep breath Adam launched himself full speed through the window, shattering the glass. Shards flew in all directions, littering the ground and slicing through Adam's skin. He cried out and fell to the ground on the other side, gasping on impact. _Okay, _he thought, groaning, as black spots dotted his vision, _not_ _the _smartest_ move I've ever made. Oh well, not the dumbest either_.

The glass dug into his right shoulder, which was the shoulder that had made impact in the first place, but other than that he only had a few scattered slices, shallow enough that they had already begun to heal.

Pushing himself up on his elbows Adam glanced around to see where he had landed. "Ha _ha_!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air, for he had landed on none other than a fire escape. _  
_

Looking back at those in the hallway, now gawking, Adam gave a mock salute and said, "Toodles!" before beginning his descent towards the ground. When he reached around the eighth floor, Adam heard shouting from the hallway he had just dove from.

_Crud, _he thought, _Now what? Wait... I got this! _He turned his gaze to the trail above him, focusing on the bolts that held it up. He felt heat travel up through his body, firing twin lasers towards the screws. They melted upon meeting and the platform fell, cutting off the only way for Adam to be followed.

As it fell Adam reached out, catching it easily with his strength and preventing it from crushing pedestrians below. Carefully, he placed it down beside him before continuing his trek to the ground.

He ended in an ally, letting himself fall the last few feet before landing crouched on his feet.

"Heck yeah!" he cheered, "Take _that, _puny humans! _Ha_!" he jumped up and pumped his fist again. "_Ow,_" he muttered, ending his celebration as the cheer twinged his hurt shoulder. He leaned against a dumpster and looked at it for the first time. "Okay, _now_ I wish Chase was here."

The t-shirt he was wearing was shredded over his shoulder, revealing sliced skin beneath. Blood spotted the whole right side of his shirt, staining blue into almost black. "Aw man," he moaned, "I _just_ got this shirt!"

Suddenly Adam felt tired. _Really_ tired. "Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes," he whispered, leaning his head back against the wall, and sliding to the floor, "Or a few hours... Or a few yeaarrrssshh..." His eyes slid shut and everything disappeared.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! **

**-L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Chappie 5 here! This one was going to be from Chase's pov for the whole chapter, but I changed my mind and added an Adam part in the end as well. I want to give a little shoutout to AnnabethChase23 for being one of the sweetest people I've met on here. Be sure to check out her story called There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family. It's really good!**

**In other news, who's seen Sink or Swim? I did, and I thought if was really well done! At the end of this chapter I'm gonna give a little review of that episode, 'cause there's a lot I have to say about it. Anyways, onto chapter five!**

(Chase)

His footsteps pounded on the polished floor of the building as Chase ran. He pushed past tourists, stumbling and tripping over his own feet in attempts to evade the authorities.

By the time Bree had taken off, Chase was already flying up the staircase three at a time. He knew that getting this high off the ground when being chased was not the smartest thing to do, but Chase had an idea. It wasn't necessarily a _good_ idea, and he wasn't even sure it would work, but it was his only shot. He just needed to get to the roof.

_You knew this was going to end badly, _he mentally scolded himself, _but you let it happen anyways._

_No, _he argued, _they made me let them go! I couldn't do anything about it!_

_Aren't _you _the mission leader? What you say goes. You could have made them change their minds._

_But I couldn't! They would have come without me!_

_Then you could have used that override app. Remember, the app you were given _specifically _for instances like this. Idiot._

Chase stopped in his tracks. Of _course_! Why didn't he think of that before? Stupid stupid stupid. "Argh!" he yelled, throwing his head into his hands. His voice rang throughout the stairwell.

"He's up there!" a voice echoed from below, followed by footsteps. _Fast _footsteps.

Chase leaned over the railing to see how close they were. The police were only seven floors away, and gaining fast.

"Crap," he muttered, starting to run again, "Nice one, Chase: Get into an argument with yourself and completely forget you are being chased."

_Why didn't my bionic hearing let me know they were coming? _he wondered, _Y__ou switched it off because the noises of the city were hurting your ears, remember? Idiot.__  
_

He kicked open the door leading to the roof and barreled out, stumbling over his own feet. Chase took a quick glance around and dashed to the edge of the roof. He leaned over the side to see just how high up it was, and was rewarded with his head spinning, making him dizzy. "Fantastic," he groaned, "Chase Davenport is afraid of heights. Why not?"

"Freeze!" shouted a voice from behind him. Chase whirled around to find that the police had finally caught up with him. "Son, there's no where to run." said one of the officers, "Please just come with us and we won't hurt you."

Chase glanced around and tried to take a step backwards, but his back bumped against the railing.

"There is no way out." repeated the officer.

Chase took a deep breath and stepped onto the ledge, facing the officers. "Well, maybe not for _you_," he said, spreading his arms to either side. The officers realized what he was doing and rushed foward, but Chase used a force field to hold them back. "But I'm _not_ you. Buh bye!"

With that he switched on his molecular kinesis and sent the officers tumbling across the roof and out of his way, before shutting his eyes and falling backwards off the Empire State Building.

(Adam)

"I swear he landed in this ally."

"Well he's not here, so where do you suppose he went?"

"Maybe he ran out."

"We had people covering each end of the ally; if he had run out, we would have caught him."

"Well it's not like he just _vanished_."

Everything sounded muffled. Adam's head was swimming and his shoulder throbbed, but he slowly pried his eyes open. Blinking five or six times as his eyes adjusted to the light, Adam tried to figure out where he was and what was going on.

Two police officers stood not five feet away, having a conversation as if Adam wasn't even there. Why weren't they freaking out about the fact that the oldest bionic was just four feet away from them?

_Okay, even _I_ know this is bizzare, _thought Adam, getting up from the ground and into a crouch, ready to spring if this was some sort of trap. The officers didn't even glance up.

He stood up fully, still not quite sure what was going on, and caught sight of himself in a cracked window. Or, should we say, _didn't _catch sight of himself. No one was there. Adam gasped, rubbing his eyes to make sure this wasn't some sort of prank.

The officers stopped talking. "Did you hear that?" one of them asked.

"What?" asked the other, looking uninterested.

The first officer shushed the second and looked around. "I heard something," he said, "It was, like, a _gasp_ or something."

_Oops, _Adam thought, covering his mouth to quiet his breathing.

"Come on Carl," said the second officer, "There was no noise. It's just the two of us, see? What else could have made that noise?"

The first officer sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just get out of here."

After they had left, Adam slid back down so that he was leaning against the dumpster again. "Huh," he muttered, holding his hand out in front of him and admiring how it wasn't there, "I honestly did _not_ see that coming."

**Okay, well there you have it: Chapter five. Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Now here's my little review on Sink or Swim (spoilers)**

First of all, I loved that episode so much. It's my favorite, no doubt.

I love how the human half of them has the ability to take over the Triton app. That was my favorite part; no doubt about it. Leo convinced Chase that they will always be brothers, and brothers don't hurt each other. I really like how Leo said "Where is he, Chase? Where is my brother?" which implied that Chase was trapped by the Triton app inside of his own head, and Leo was looking for him. I also liked how the picture Leo showed Chase was from a previous episode; something people would recognize. Chase looked so upset in that part, it was as if he was having a fight inside his own head (which he might have been: Chase vs. Triton). Leo saved him, and it really showed their brotherly love.

Another concept that I liked in this episode was the fact that it's dangerous to use more than one ability at a time, because I actually have been wondering that for awhile. I liked how it made it clear that it is very dangerous to be using more than one app at a time. It made me really happy to see that though Chase knew the consequences of using two abilities at a time, he was willing to do it to save his siblings lives, even if it might mean giving up his own.

I loved the underwater scene with Adam and the submarine. 'Nuff said. It was really well done.

Okay, lastly, Adam and Bree really pissed me off in this episode. I feel like in every event that happened, the two of them were teaming up against Chase.

Example: When they were getting on the helicopter. Bree went up immediately, without even helping her brothers with the crew that was trying to fight them. Then Adam went up, after throwing a towel in Chase's face, and when Chase cried out for help, Adam not only refused, but insulted him in the process.

Another example: When they were trapped by the titanium energy rings. Adam and Bree didn't care that Chase could be fatally injured by using two powers at the same time. When he turned on his magnitism app, he actually looked terrified of what was about to happen. Instead of supporting him and telling him he was going to be okay, Adam and Bree both took a step back, as if they knew everything _wouldn't_ be okay. Once the rings were gone, Adam and Bree gave next to no recognition that Chase had just saved them, and in fact made comments that they wished he had exploded (even if they were joking). When Chase passed out due to exhaustion, Bree and Adam didn't seem worried whatsoever about the fact that their little brother was now lying unconcious on the floor. You can say that they weren't worried because they knew he was okay, but they didn't. For all they knew, he was dead.

Another example: When they were at home. One thing that kind of annoyed me was that when Chase was sitting there, being controlled, Adam and Bree sat down together giggling and talking and sharing food all cuddled up, completely ignoring that Chase was even there.

Last example: When they were being controlled by the Triton app. I noticed that during the whole time they were being controlled Chase was on his own yet Adam and Bree stuck together. I know they had no control over it, but it still kind of bugged me that even in a controlled state, they chose to stick with each other rather than their little brother. Also, when Chase was using his force field to protect himself from Adam, I don't get how Adam's Triton app didn't disengage. I mean, didn't he see that he was practically killing his little brother? Why didn't the human part of him take over then?

Overall, in this episode I gained a lot of respect for both Chase and Leo, stayed about the same with Adam (because I gained respect when he saved the sub but lost it when he was a jerk to Chase), and lost respect for Bree. I think it's safe to assume that Chase was the real hero of that whole episode.

**So, yeah. That's my review of Sink or Swim. Don't agree? That's fine. This is just _my_ point of view, not yours.**

**-L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Chapter 6 here. Before I forget, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, its really nice to hear what you guys think of it! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

(Chase)

Chase stared up at the sky, feeling the wind rushing through his clothes, whipping his hair, howling in his ears, and, somehow, he felt okay. It was as if he were falling in slow motion, and it was almost peaceful. He just fell.

_Snap out of it, Chase, _he tried to tell himself, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He felt like he was suspended in jello. _Come on, focus!_

With every ounce of strength he had, Chase managed to flip himself over so that he was facing the ground. "Activating levitation app," he muttered, clenching his right hand into a fist, "Activating molecular kinesis."_  
_

He knew there was no chance he could save himself using either of these apps on their own, but together, well, Chase prayed they would be enough to break his fall.

Chase closed his eyes and focused all of his energy into his bionics. At first nothing happened, but eventually the rushing winds lessened and Chase slowed his fall. "Yes!" he whispered, grinning.

Using a combination of both levitation and molecular kinesis, Chase maneuvered his descent until he was hovering above central park. _I'm gonna make it, _he thought, actually laughing out loud,_ I'm going to be okay._

That notion didn't last long though, for when he was still more than twenty feet above the ground, his bionics flickered. "No no _no_." he muttered, realizing he had been using two apps simultaneously for far too long, "_Please _just hold out until I reach the ground."

His bionics seemed to have other plans. With no warning, they shut off, leaving Chase to finish his descent on his own.

Chase hit the ground. _Hard. _It happened so fast; one second he was free falling and the next he was smashing into the cold hard earth. There wasn't even time to cry out. Chase swore he heard bones snap as he tumbled across the ground, before coming to a stop on his back.

Everything hurt. His chest ached, his head swam, his vision blurred, and his left arm was bent in a direction that bones should never be bent. Chase coughed once tasting blood.

Through a red haze, Chase saw a dark figure standing over him. "Adam?" he croaked, feeling blood run down his cheek, "Bree?"

The figure knelt down next to him. "One more guess, son."

Chase's eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. He squirmed to get away from the evil psychopath that was his father, and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his chest, making him groan.

"Oh yes," said Douglas, grinning, "I'm back."

Chase felt himself being scooped up off the ground and tried to fight back, but his muscles weren't reacting the way they were supposed to. He barely had enough energy to groan in pain one last time before his eyelids slid shut and darkness engulfed him.

(Bree)

Bree played with her thumbs as she watched the news, praying she wouldn't see anything about her brothers on it.

"Cheese?" shouted Mary from the kitchen, where she was preparing something for Bree to eat.

Bree was snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" she answered dumbly.

Mary poked her head into the living room. "Do you want cheese on your sandwich?"

Bree gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah that would be great." she said, before tuning back to the television, which was flashing with an important news update.

The female reporter was standing in central park, which was lit up by the flashing lights of various police cars. "I'm Gracie Gray coming to you with the latest update following the chase of the three bionic soldiers." she said, gripping the microphone tightly, "They were last seen together outside of the Empire State building itself, before they were cornered and forced to split up. We lost track of the girl, Bree Dana Davenport, within minutes of the three splitting up, and nothing has been heard of her since." Bree sighed in relief, knowing she was safe for now, and continued listening.

"Adam Charlie Davenport, the oldest was followed through the streets and into the Quin Hotel on the corner of fifty-seventh street and sixth avenue, where he was followed closely up to the fourteenth floor. We lost him after vanishing through the fire escape. Though he managed to evade his persuers, it has been said that he sustained a major shoulder injury after diving through a glass window." Bree groaned; only Adam would do something that stupid. Wait a second... Adam was hurt? She could only hope they were exaggerating the severity of his injury but knowing Adam, they probably weren't. The only question was: Where did Adam go? They claimed he just "vanished", but where did he vanish to?

Bree promised herself she would figure it out later, but for now focused back on the report to make sure her little brother was okay. "The main topic of this report, other than informing all of you of the status of the chase against the bionics, is to tell you that there is one less bionic for you to worry about."

Bree's heart stopped. No. They can't mean... But, Chase... She watched, biting her lip as they flipped the camera to a crater, followed by a line of scuff marks across the ground in central park, as if someone had hit and tumbled across it. Blood stained the ground where it ended.

Bree listened in, praying they wouldn't say what she knew they were going to. The reporter continued, "After falling one thousand two hundred and fifty feet from the roof of the empire state, and with no abilities strong enough to save him, Chase Elliot Davenport has been presumed dead."

Bree watched in horror as they showed a clip of someone, _Chase, _tumbling down through the air. It stopped half way through his fall, and the reporter said, "We lost feed after this, but due to the evidence that he made a collision with the ground, it can be assumed that he did not survive the fall. No body was found, but we have deemed that the bionics self destructed once the human half could no longer function."

Chase was dead, probably. Bree fell back in her seat, not knowing what to think. She didn't cry, she just felt... empty. Her little brother, gone.

Why would he do that? He was supposed to be a genius, and even _Adam_ would know that he couldn't survive a fall like that. What was he thinking? Surely he had some sort of plan.

_Could_ he still be alive? Maybe, maybe not. No. Bree knew better. She knew Chase, and she knew that the first thing he would do is let her know he was okay.

He wouldn't just abandon them, would he?

Somewhere in her head, Bree knew Chase wasn't dead. He's a strong boy, he's clever. The theory that he self destructed is just so flimsy to be real. Even with all this saying her brother was alright, Bree couldn't even think rationally enough to give herself any hope.

Bree felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Mary standing in front of her, looking sorry. Without thinking Bree leaned into her new friend and shook, but refused to cry. She didn't let herself cry when she thought Leo was dead, and she refused to cry now that Chase was gone.

Sniffling, Bree wiped her eyes and turned to Mary. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she said, "I have to find Adam and tell him about Chase. Thank you so much for helping me, but if there is any small chance Chase is still alive, we have to start looking."

Mary gave her one last hug and said, "Good luck out there." Bree gave a sad smile and ran out, leaving an open door and a rush of wind.

_Now to find Adam, _she thought_, One can only hope he doesn't glitch out at this._

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I wrote this chapter about a week ago, but I didn't post it until now because I wasn't sure about it. I'm still not, but I figured I'd post it anyways. Sorry it was a little AU, but I promise I'll try to make them more like their actual characters in later chapters whenever I can. **

**Other than with Adam, of course, I completely made up the middle names, and I changed "Charles" to "Charlie" because I like how it sounds better. Also, I made it so the first letters were both two letters away, since A and C were two away, so it's A and C, B and D, C and E. Don't ask why... cause I'm not really sure.**

**Also, for any locations and/or measurements, credits go to google for those.**

**So yeah... That's all I got. Sorry for such a long authors note at the end.**

**-L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Chapter 7 here!**

(Chase)

Chase was falling.

Falling, falling, falling through thy sky.

He kept falling, never hitting the ground.

Just falling through nothing.

All around him was white. Misty, almost. As if he were falling through clouds. Everything moved in slow motion, muddled, almost not at all. Chase couldn't move. He didn't try, but he knew if he did, nothing would happen. So, instead he fell, his body flailing loosely, slowly, through the clouds, as if he were nothing but a rag doll.

_This isn't real,_ a faraway voice echoed, _Chase you have to wake up. _The voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? He knew he heard it every day of his life, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't Adam, or Mr Davenport. Not Leo. Certainly not Tasha or Bree. But who was it?

_Oh._ He finally got it. _It's me. _

_Yes. That's right. It's you. This is all in your head. Chase, this isn't real. Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

Chase opened his eyes.

-0-

(Bree)

Bree waited at their meeting place. She sat, cross-legged, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Where was Adam? Surely he wouldn't forget they were supposed to meet. Would he? Maybe.

Bree stood up and brushed grass off her pants, deciding Adam needed help being found. For the fastest girl in the world, that shouldn't take long. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes? Not even. I mean, how many places could he possibly be?

Just as she stood up, someone grabbed her shoulders.

She yelped and swung herself around, smacking her captor and flipping him to the ground. When she saw who it was she groaned.

"Adam what the heck?!" she screamed at her brother, who was getting up from the ground, looking miffed.

"It was just a joke!" he said, testing his face for bruises, "I think you broke my jaw."

Bree patted it and said, "Aw, you poor baby," before smacking him again, this time in the back of the head. "You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at Adam, who was still massaging his jaw.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh _please," _he said, "I'm an idiot _all _the time."

-0-

(Chase)

The concrete floor felt cool on Chase's cheek as he peeled his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the light. Bright, bright white light blinded him for about sixty seconds, and in that time Chase noticed something else. The whirring. It was faint at first, but as soon as he focused his hearing on it, it grew louder. It was as if two rings were spinning themselves around him at an uncontrollable speed, just over his head.

His head was pounding, and his chest throbbed. Chase winced as each breath he took sent a sharp pain through his torso.

Squinting through the light, Chase pulled himself onto his elbows, and eventually into a seated position, finally able to take a look at his surroundings. He was in a room, no, not a room. Rooms were cozy, welcoming. This place was more or less a cell.

Everything was gray, or some alteration of it. The only light seemed to be coming from just over his head, and it smelled dank and musky. Chase faintly heard waves crashing outside.

Now Chase was brought back to the whirring. It was louder than before. Faster. Looking around Chase realized what it was. Two rings, each the same size as the other, spun around him, intertwining with each other as they did. Slowly, he reached his hand out to touch one of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice from behind him. Chase whirled around, ready to fight, and the fire inside of him burned even brighter when he saw who it was.

His "father" was sitting at a desk playing on an iPad, his feet up on the table in front of him. "Glad to see you're up, Chase." said Douglas, not looking up from what he was doing, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there."

Chase glared at his father. "What are you talking about?" he spat.

Douglas raised his eyebrows. "Wow," he chuckled, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Remember wha- ohhh." he said, remembering his little skydiving trick.

Douglas nodded, seeing that Chase was finally catching on. "Yeah." he said, going back to his iPad, "You were pretty banged up after that. Let's see, three broken ribs, one fractured arm, and a little bit of concussion as well. Oh and a pretty large gash that I stitched up myself thank you very much."

Now Chase noticed himself. His whole midsection was wrapped in a large white bandage. That must have been why it hurt to breathe. There was a blue cast on his arm wrapping half way up to his elbow. Beneath it, his arm twinged, but Chase would rather have a little bit of discomfort than an arm bent at a ninety degree angle. He likes his bones in a straight line, the way they're supposed to look. Flipping it over, Chase noticed DOUGLAS ROCKS written in large letters on the bottom.

"You signed it, " Chase said, rolling his eyes, "How... _Thoughtful _of you."

Douglas put his hands up as if trying to be humble. "Just think of it as a gift from me to you. What father doesn't sign his son's cast?"

Chase crossed his arms. "You are not my father." he said, "My father is at home in the lab doing whatever he can to find me, and he'll be here soon so I'd watch out if I were you."

Douglas gave a mock apologetic look. "So sorry to break the news to you, Chasey, but-"

"Stop," said Chase, holding up his non-bandaged hand, "Only my brother can call my Chasey. Not you. _Never _you."

Rolling his eyes, Douglas continued. "You don't have a lab anymore." he finished, showing Chase the iPad. Chase watched in horror as an explosion, originating at the capsules, destroyed his home for the last fifteen years of his life.

"That was my home." whispered Chase, staring at the floor, "You destroyed my home." Chase felt rage bubbling up inside of him as he looked at his father, eyes fiery. Calculating the amount of force needed to make an impact, Chase swung a punch towards his father's face. Just before it connected, Chase's fist hit some sort of invisible barrier, shocking him back a few feet.

"Oww." he hissed, shaking his hand to make the tingling go away.

Douglas crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. These rings," he indicated the whirring rings surrounding Chase, "Yeah, they're titanium energy rings."

Chase's face fell. "But that means-"

"Yup!" Douglas grinned, "Chase isn't going _anywhere._" He laughed and turned to leave.

"Adam and Bree will find me," said Chase called out, looking at his father, "They always do."

Douglas looked over his shoulder and kept walking. "You mean like how they found you in Antarctica?" he said.

Chase looked down, saying nothing.

"Well don't worry," said Douglas, "Once I capture them you can have a nice, happy little family reunion."

Chase bit his lip, but then got as close to the rings as he could without getting shocked. "I've taken you down before, and I can do it again. Don't mess with my family."

Douglas just laughed as, still looking over his shoulder, he walked directly into a wall and fell to the floor. Chase rolled his eyes. "My uncle; the super villain." he muttered.

Douglas jumped up and staggered a little. "I'm okay," he said, glaring at Chase, and brushing himself off, "Thanks for you concern."

Chase crossed his arms. "Okay, how did _you _of all people manage to escape a high security facility?"

Douglas smirked. "I had a little help." he said, turning on his heel and walking out.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Keep in mind that this is set after No Going Back, and not Sink or Swim, so the lab rats don't know that the lab is destroyed or that Douglas is back or who Krane is or anything found out in Sink or Swim yet. Technically they still don't know Adam can breathe under water either, but that's not major to the story. As for where Chase is and the rings and such, just picture where they ****were when they were captured in Sink or Swim. **

**Please review what you thought as well as improvements that could be made to make it better! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**-L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Chapter 8 here!**

Bree and Adam walked down the crowded streets of New York City.

After Adam's little scare to Bree he had shown her his shoulder. The deep gashes had started to seal themselves up, but if they did the few glass shards that were still embedded in his skin would be stuck there.

Clapping her hands together once in preparation, Bree had said, "Adam, I have to take this glass out of your shoulder. Here, uh," she'd looked around, then pointed at a stop sign that was laying on the ground a few feet away. "Take that stop sign there and squeeze it when it hurts." she was genuinely terrified Adam would punch her through the wall the second she tried to touch his throbbing wound.

It's not like he would mean to, it's just that Bree remembered that one time when they were little Mr Davenport tried giving Adam a shot because he was sick. Basically, it ended with Adam crying on the floor because he was stuck with a needle, and Mr Davenport went crashing into the elevator on the other side of the room.

Adam had sat down next to his sister, the stop sign held firmly in his grip.

"Okay," said Bree, nervous, "Well, let's get this over with."

Using a pocket knife to cut away the sleeve of Adam's t-shirt, Bree began to help her brother.

With every shard she had pulled out, Bree could only mumble "Sorry." as her brother ground his teeth together and winced, clenching his hands into fists.

By the time she had finished, Adam had beads of sweat dotting his forehead and the stop sign was bent so much it was unrecognizable.

Bree had decided she would wait to tell Adam about Chase; that way, if Chase is by some small chance still alive, then Adam never even needs to think he's dead. It would have been a perfect plan, really. Unless, of course, it happened to play on the news.

They had been walking for no more than ten minutes, but knowing Adam he had started whining like a toddler after minute one. "I'm hungry!" he moaned, "I missed my post lunch snack! Now I have to wait all the way to pre dinner." he pouted and crossed his arms.

Bree stopped. "Wait a second. Your _what_?" she asked crossing her arms as well.

Adam shrugged. "You know, the meal schedule. Pre breakfast, breakfast, post breakfast, pre lunch, lunch, post lunch, and so on. Doesn't everyone follow that?"

Bree rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Adam, just you," she said, "_Normal _people just have breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Phew!" Adam breathed in relief, "Well thank goodness I'm a bionic then. Otherwise it would have been weird."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adam," she said, "_That_ would be the weird part." but let the subject drop after that.

That is, until, "I'm still hungry." broke the silence once more.

Throwing her hands up in annoyance, Bree groaned, "You know what? Fine! Let's eat in here," she pointed to a street vendor, "And then will you stop complaining?"

Adam thought for a second. "Well," he said, shrugging, "I'll stop complaining about being hungry."

Bree closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. "You know what?" she said, trying to be calm, "That's an answer I can live with."

Pulling a crumpled ten dollar bill out of her pocket, Bree said. "Now Adam, I am giving this to you for food _only. _That's it. Okay?"

Adam snatched the money from his sister, saying, "Yeah yeah, I got it. Geez," he mumbled, heading to the food truck, "You come home _one _time with a duck instead of a sandwich and suddenly _no one_ trusts you with money anymore."

"Adam!" Bree called after her brother, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" she thought for a second, "Wait, what am I saying? This is _Adam _I'm talking to. He's gonna cause trouble whether I tell him to or not."

*LR*

After washing her hands, Bree stepped outside again to look for where she had left her brother. Squinting in the sunlight, she saw he was still standing at the vendor, staring at something. She walked over to see what it was.

Adam shifted his weight to the side, and Bree was able to see that he had been staring at a television that was playing the news. Oh. _Oh._

"And I'm Gracie Gray, signing off." said the blonde reporter before the screen switched to the weather.

"Crud," Bree mumbled, knowing that that was the woman who reported what happened to Chase. Was it the same report? Or just a lucky coincidence? No, Adam would never seem so interested in the news unless it was about a talking horse that fights crime or his family. Bree highly doubted the report was about a horse.

"Um, Adam?" Bree asked quietly.

Her brother whirled around to glare at her, eyes fiery. "Why didn't you tell me about Chase?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Uh, well, I- I just thought you didn't need to know." Bree stuttered, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, well in that case I guess that's totally fi- wait _what_?" Adam was now right in front of her, towering over Bree's head. She gulped as she saw the usually happy brown of his eyes becoming bright red. Bree doesn't scare easily, but when Adam's eyes turn red, she gets terrified.

Brown is normal Adam. Happy, positive, dim-witted, sarcastic Adam. Red is upset Adam. His emotions are so linked with his bionics that one can trigger the other just like that. Excited means plasma blast, happy means strength, et cetera. Bree has learned over and over that upset means red eyes. Red eyes means lasers. Lasers means a bad ending for everyone.

As much as it scared her Bree put her hands on her brother's shoulders. He was shaking. "Adam, you need to calm down." she said. His eyes got redder. "Adam," she said, this time more forcefully, "_Calm down. _You're going to hurt somebody."

Adam looked straight at her, and Bree was worried he would shoot at her, but the blast never came. Instead, she watched as the red faded into brown again as Adam got control over himself. He looked at the ground, ashamed.

Just as she reached a hand out to comfort her brother, Adam's head snapped up and he glanced at her. "Well, let's go then!" he said, grabbing the ten hamburgers that the baffled vendor had just held out on a tray for him.

Bree was surprised. Huh. That was a weird reaction. "Go where?" she asked.

Adam shrugged. "Tm fnd Chashe." he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Disgusted by her brother's lack of manners, Bree said, "First of all, ew! And second, what?"

Holding up a finger Adam swallowed. "To find Chase. Duh." he said, turning and walking away.

Bree was confused, but jogged to catch up to her brother. "But, but Chase is dead! Didn't you see the article?" she said, reaching for one of his hamburgers. Her brother might be gone but that didn't mean her hunger was.

Adam smacked her hand away. "My burgers." he said, shielding them with his arm, "And come _on. _Chase may be short but he's not stupid. He's smart I'm dumb, remember?"

Not sure what he was getting at Bree was very confused. "Aaaand...?" she prompted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "And we have bionics, _remember_?"

"Yeah, but Adam," Bree tried to explain, "Not a single one of his abilities could have broken that fall."

Adam pointed his finger like a genius trying to explain something he had just discovered. "Ah yes," he said, "But two of his abilities _together _could most definitely have."

Bree crossed her arms. "But we can't use two abilities at the same time." she said matter-of-factly.

Adam shrugged. "Why not?"

Opening her mouth to argue, Bree realized he was right. "That's a good point." she said. "Adam, you're a genius!"

_Huh, _she thought to herself_, never thought I'd say those words._

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I know that this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it needed to be here. Also, has anybody else noticed that Adam's bionics correlate perfectly with his emotions? Not his new abilities, but the ones he's had since the first episode? Also, it's not just _his_ emotions, because in Chip Switch, Chase got upset and the heat vision went off as well. Just food for thought.**

**Question time! If you were bionic, what would your ability(s) be and who's side would you be on (Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald or Douglas, Marcus, and Krane)?**

**I'd have invisibility, antigravity, intangibility, and pyrokinesis, and I'd be on the Lab Rats' side**

**What about you?**

**-L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Chapter 9 here!**

"Here's the deal, Chase," said Douglas, striding back into the room. Chase jumped up from where he had been sitting cross legged on the floor. "I want you to be here because _you _want to be here."

Chase scoffed. "Yeah, like when you kidnapped us and held us against our will?"

Douglas shrugged. "Okay so maybe I need to work on my persuasion tecniques." he said.

Rolling his eyes, Chase muttered, "Yeah, maybe just a little."

"But that's besides the point," Douglas said, "I have an offer for you."

Chase held up his hand, cutting Douglas off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Look Chase," Douglas said, almost pleading, "Just hear me out. Then I will let down the rings. If you want to go, then go. I won't try to stop you."

Chase narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

Douglas grinned. "Excellent." he said.

He decided to start with the obvious. "Now Chase, I take it you get picked on by your older siblings a lot?"

Crossing his arms, Chase muttered, "Yeah, so what? That's what we do. They care about me in the long run."

Douglas shook his head. "Do they really? I mean, who saved you from the avalanche? Me, not them. Who slaved over keeping you alive after that jump you made? _Me, _not them. Who gave you the bionics you love so much in the first place, plus the capacity for more? _Me, not them_! See a pattern?"

Chase bit his lip. Douglas was right.

Gaining ammo at the fact that Chase hadn't given a denial, Douglas kept going. "How many times a day do you get picked on for being smart? Have you ever seen Bree get made fun of for being fast? Or Adam for being strong? Of course not. They're all flash. You don't have that; every one of your abilities goes on up here." he tapped his head, "I can give you both the flash _and _the smarts. You just have to work for me instead of Donnie."

Chase glared at him. "I already told you. _No_." he said crossing his arms, "And I don't work _for _Mr Davenport; he's my dad. Sure we help him out when he asks us to, but it's our choice."

Douglas rubbed his temples, feigning stress. "Chase, Chase, Chase..." he said, "When are you going to accept the fact that _I _am your father. Not him. Me."

Sighing, Chase said, "No, you're our _creator. _So, technically, neither of you are our fathers."

Douglas perked up. "Woah, woah, woah... Donnie never told you."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Told us what?"

"About your parents?" Chase shook his head, and Douglas laughed. "Well then, Chase, I guess you're in for a shocker. You three _are_ related to us, just not like you would think. Adam and Bree? Yeah, I created them, but they were never my kids to begin with. They're Donnie's kids."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Chase dared to ask, "Why did you just say Adam and Bree...?"

"Because," Douglas said, "you actually _are_ my son."

Chase froze. No. That can't be true. Mr Davenport wouldn't lie. But he did. So, all along, Chase had been the odd one out. Surprise surprise. Maybe joining Douglas wouldn't be so bad. Ugh, why is this so confusing? "No I'm not." he muttered.

"Oh come on, Chase! Look at us! Smart, power hungry, and with fabulous hair," he ran his fingers though his hair in emphasis, "Why else would I wait until the first two had been tested to start with you? I didn't care about how those experiments ended up, just you."

"Those 'experiments' are my brother and sister." Chase mumbled.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "The point still is, will you finally take your upgrades and join me?"

Chase opened his mouth to respond, but Douglas cut him off. "Before you say no... again... I want you to think about this one last thing. You and I, we're alike. You like power, don't you? You like being the strong one."

"How did you-?"

"Call it a father's intuition. I can see it in your eyes. You have a fire in there. I've got it too. You want to be powerful. You _want _to be feared. Think about it, Chase. If you join me, you can be the most powerful person on the planet. Everyone will fear you. Your own siblings would be weaker than you. You could make them do what you want and they couldn't do anything about it."

Chase thought about it. Yeah, being stronger than Adam and faster then Bree _did _sound like a pretty good deal. No more bruises from Adam. No more insults from Bree. He'd be the most powerful of the three.

Chase remembered the hurricane, the one he had caused at the diner. The flying papers, flipping tables, cowering people. He had felt like the strongest person on earth. He remembered seeing his siblings cower before him, terrified of what he might do. Most of all, he remembered the energy, surging through his veins, fueling the hurricane and putting his bionics into overdrive. And he had loved it. So much. For once, he wasn't the useless one. Wasn't the picked on one. Wasn't the baby brother.

Chase was the leader.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He couldn't do that to his siblings. He's already the leader, even if he leads from behind the scenes. He would never hurt people just to get what he wanted, especially not his siblings. They trust him, how could he turn his back on them?

_They've abandoned you before_, said a voice in his head, _They've left you when you needed them most.  
_

_But they're my family. Families always stick together._

_Like when they left without you in Antarctica?_

_I left without them first! They wouldn't have had to go at all if it weren't for me._

_Ha! You think so? _it said,_ I bet Mr Davenport would have sent the two of them alone on the mission anyways. Without you bringing them down._

_No! We're a team. I'm not breaking up the team because of some stupid bionic abilities._

_They will abandon you. You know it. They'll drop you off and leave you behind. Always weed out the weakest._

_They wouldn't!_

_Yes they would, so why don't you just leave them behind first?_

_No. They trust me; I can't lose their trust._

_But they seem to trust each other more than they trust you._

_They're all I have left; if I lose them, I'll have no one._

_Wrong. You'll have your father. The one that came for you when your "siblings" didn't._

_He's not my father._

_Come on, Chase, focus!_

_I love them._

_So? _

_I can't hurt them._

_But you won't have to. Just side with Douglas and the two of you will never see them again._

_I can't._

_You can._

_Should I? No._

_Yes._

_Maybe? _

Douglas watched his son have an internal argument with himself with intrest. He couldn't catch what Chase was saying, but the whole time his lips were moving, muttering inaudible words. He looked dazed.

After a few minutes, Chase's eyes came back into focus, and he looked at Douglas. He had made his decision.

Douglas watched with curiosity as Chase opened his mouth. "Douglas, about that offer. I've decided to-"

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I promise promise promise there will be fighting/action in the next chapter.**

**Question time! If you could describe each Lab Rats character in one word, what would if be?**

**For me it would be: **

**Adam: Adorable**

**Bree: Classic (cause she's a classic teenage girl)**

**Chase: Family (he always will stand up for his family)**

**Mr D: Immature**

**Leo: Sarcastic**

**Douglas: Odd**

**-L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Chapter 10 here! And before I forget, lets give a big round of applause to everyome who has read, followed, and/or reviewed this story! You're all awesome! **

**Okay, story time!**

Adam sat on the ground of the park, pulling up grass as Bree paced in front of him. "Okay, so we think Chase is alive," she said, talking to herself, "And we have no idea where he is. His GPS is off, so we can't locate him, and my companion is a strong bag of rocks named Adam. Great." she sighed, "The only person who would even have a _chance_ at finding him in this scenario would be Chase himself!"

Adam looked up. "Okay, well then let's go get him." he said, getting up and brushing himself off.

Bree put her head in her hands. "Adam," she said, "just... just don't." she couldn't take her brother's dimness right now. "I need to think of a way to find him."

Adam shrugged. "Why don't we locate his chip?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Bree said, "Didn't you hear me? I said that his GPS was off!"

"Well then why don't I just turn it back on?" Adam shot back.

Bree looked at her brother. "We can't do that; only Chase can."

"Why?" Adam asked, shrugging, "I mean, doesn't it work like a cell phone or something?"

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Yeah... So what?"

"So," Adam looked deep in thought, not something Bree had seen very often before, and said, "Don't cell phones work both ways? I mean, sure he can't turn on the transmitter; that's in his head. But can't I turn on the receiver? Then we can just track where I'm receiving it from."

By the time Adam had finished Bree just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Adam waved his hand in front of her face. "Bree? Look even _I _can't get distracted in that short amount of time."

Bree shook her head. "I wasn't distracted, I'm just shocked. Two good ideas in one day? That's, like, a personal best! Good job, Adam." she held up her fist.

Adam fist bumped her and said. "Wow. Is this what you and Chase feel like all the time?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." she said, ignoring the question.

Adam tapped his temple like he had seen Chase do so many times before. "Activate GPS," he said. The screen opened up in his line of vision. Now he spoke to Bree. "Okay, so Chase's chip is subconsciously tracking ours, but concealing itself so that no one, including us, can track it. See? Activating locator app." there was a green flash; the locator was up and running. "Locate Chase." it buzzed like a dud, "It won't work. But watch this. Trace signal." he said. A loading bar appeared in his vision.

Bree was shocked. This was the longest Adam had ever gone without getting distracted and switching topics, and since when did he use words like "subconscious" and "concealed"? "Okay," she said, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Still waiting for the app to load, Adam grabbed the skin on his arm and pinched it. He gasped. "I bet I was abducted by aliens and I'm being tested on right now and this is just some alien in my skin pretending to be me!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Aaaand he's back." she said, but couldn't hide a smile. "Has it worked yet?" she asked, seeing Adam put his fingers back up to his temple and concentrating hard.

"Hold on," said Adam, "I'm checking my email. This is so cool!"

"Adam!" Bree smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Focus!"

"Ugh, fine." said Adam, switching back to the GPS screen, "Ok here we go. Five. Four. Three. Uh... Two. Not zero. Zero." the locator flashed green, and a blinking dot appeared on a map in Adam's head. "I got it!"

"Yes!" Bree cheered, hugging her brother. Chase is alive, and that's all that matters. "Where is he?"

"He's in the ocean, just off of South Oregon." said Adam, confused.

Bree looked at him. "_Where_?" she asked.

"You know, South Oregon. It's the long one that's next to West Arizona."

Bree thought for a second. "You mean _California?"_

Adam shook his head. "No... I mean South Oregon. Jeez, keep up with me Bree." he bonked her on the head.

Bree swatted his hand away. "Adam that's Cali- you know what, never mind. The fact that you know where Oregon is is an accomplishment in it's own."

Adam whooped and Bree sped them away.

Everything was a blur as they raced across the country. Bree couldn't make out shapes of anything, but she knew where she was going. She only wished she could go faster, but no, the weight of Adam was keeping her just below one-fifty miles an hour. Too slow for her liking.

Within the hour she flew them to a stop along a dock. "Okay, we need a speed boat." she said to the man in charge.

"Coupla' kids like yourselves?" he asked, glancing up.

"Yeah, we need one. Like, _now._" Bree said, emphasizing now.

The guy looked bored and pointed at a sign. "Sorry kid," he said, "but you gotta be eighteen to rent a sail boat, and tweney-one to rent a speed boat."

Bree looked at him, pleading. "But, but my brother's twenty-one. Right, Adam?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sevente- OOF!" Bree elbowed him in the side. "I mean, yeah I'm twenty-one."

The guy looked suspicious. "You got some ID to prove it?" They shook their heads, defeated. "Look, you seem like nice kids. Even if I were to pretend you're old enough, it costs a hundred and fiftey dollars to rent one. You kids don' look like you got that kinda money, 'm I right?"

Bree slammed her hands on the table and looked into his eyes. "Please," she said, "It's important. We need to find our brother."

Suddenly the man got a dazed look in his eyes. "You need to find your brother..." he said in an almost dreamlike state.

"Yeah," said Bree, "So can't you just let us slip by?"

He stared into space and droned, "Can't I let you slip by..."

Bree was confused. Why was he repeating her? "What's wrong with you?" she practically shrieked. "Just turn around, give us the key to a speed boat, and pretend you never saw us!"

Still staring off, the man turned around and picked up a key, before dropping it into Bree's outstretched hand. Then he blinked and focused in again. "What are you two still doin' here? I told you, I can't give ya a boat!"

"But you just gave- OOF!" Bree elbowed Adam again, "Stop that!" he complained to her.

Bree gave a nervous laugh. "What he means to say," she said, tugging her brother to the door, "was thank you for the help and sorry to bother you!"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Kids..." he muttered.

Once outside, Adam looked at Bree. "Okay, what was that?" he asked.

Bree shrugged. "I think I just discovered a new ability."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"Persuasion." Bree replied.

Adam looked confused. "Eh?" he asked.

Bree rolled her eyes. "It means I can get people to do what I want."

Adam grinned. "Cool." he said.

"Okay," said Bree, turning towards the line of boats, "We have to figure out which one this key goes to."

Adam examined the key. "Well, obviously not the one that says 0142 on it."

Bree glanced at him. "Why?" she asked, snagging the key. Engraved on it was _Speedboat 0142. _"Adam," she said, "this key says that that _is_ the boat we are looking for."

Adam shook his head. "Nah," he said, "that would be too easy."

"Adam," she said, "It's a rental place for boats. I don't think they're trying to trick us."

Adam shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bree," he said, "But when it doesn't work, don't come crying to me."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Not planning on it." she muttered as she sped off to find the right boat. She was back in a flash. "Got it." she said, and they ran to the boat. Bree put the key in and turned it.

Lights and dials flashed on, and Adam laughed. "I wonder what this thing does..." he said, pushing a bar forward. The engine lurched forward and the two of them were thrown off their feet. Bree glared at Adam. "Oops..." he said, giving a sheepish grin.

Bree rolled her eyes and pushed it forward, slower this time, and they started chugging away. "Adam," she said, "You drive. You have the coordinates."

Adam took the wheel. "Got it." he said, pulling them out.

*LR*

After about an hour of Adam singing "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me", they were pulling ashore a small, strange looking island. There was what looked like a large, run down building resting on it.

Bree could have kissed the ground. Not only were they one step closer to Chase, but she would have ripped her hair out if there was another second of Adam's singing.

"Adam," she said, "you go in and get Chase. If the two of you aren't out in half an hour, I'll assume you're in trouble and come in to get you. Got it?"

Adam waved her off. "I got it, I got it. Get what we came for and don't break anything. Jeez, this is turning into a trip to the supermarket."

Bree shook her head. "That's not what I-" she started, but Adam had already dashed off. "-said." she finished to herself.

*LR*

Adam rounded the corner of the building and saw a doorway. He ran over and kicked the door down, before piling into a room. The walls seemed to be made of concrete, and there were chain links everywhere.

"Hello, Adam." he heard. Adam whipped his head around, searching for the source. He found it standing in the middle of the room.

"Uncle Daddy Dougie?" he asked, not so much angry as confused, "What are you doing here?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I'm on a vacation getaway." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

Adam shrugged. "Well, it's not being frozen in an ice cube, I can tell you that."

Douglas shook his head at his oldest creation. "Nope," he said, "I got out of that on my own." he thought for a second, "Well, maybe not _completely_ on my own."

Adam looked around. "Hey Uncle D," he said, "Since you're here, do you want to help me find Chase? I'm looking for him."

Douglas pretended to think for a second. "Oh," he said, as if an idea had just popped into his head, "I know where he is. Krane! Come on out here! Adam's looking for his brother."

A tall man, not much shorter than Adam, in a black hoodie and white mask stepped out of the shadows. Adam saw to his horror that he was carrying none other than Chase. One hand was across Chase's chest, pinning his arms to his side, and the other was over his mouth. Chase's eyes were closed.

Adam noticed a few things that upset him greatly.

One, Chase seed completely unconscious; Krane wasn't just containing him, he was holding Chase up all together.

Two, one of Chase's arms was wrapped in a bright blue cast. Didn't Douglas know that blue wasn't Chase's color?

And three; the part that horrified Adam the most. Chase had a dark red line across the left side of his face. Starting at his ear, the line of stitches wove their way up his face, following his hairline and stopping just above his left eye. It looked like it had been a pretty deep gash.

Seeing Adam taking in his brother's injuries, Douglas put his hands up in a sign of defense. "Just to be clear," he said, "that all happened to Chase _before_ he came here. Well, he is unconscious because of me but other than that I swear it was all him."

"I don't care what happened to him." said Adam, grinding his teeth together, "I'm taking you two down because of it." he made a dive towards Douglas, tackling him to the floor.

Just as he lifted his fist to pound Douglas's face in, Douglas shouted, "Krane, get him!"

The masked man dropped Chase, who landed on the floor with a _thump_. Adam flinched at the sound.

Krane grabbed Adam by the shirt and yanked him off of Douglas, throwing him to the floor. His head collided with the ground and he saw stars.

Quickly, Adam jumped up and dove at Krane, sending a punch into the mask. The mask cracked in half, and fell to pieces on the floor. When he saw the face, Adam said, "Eugh. Dude you need a dermatologist. I can recommend one for you if you wa-" but was cut of as a fist smashed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Adam blocked a kick headed for his side and jumped back up, sending a punch into Krane's shoulder. Krane stumbled back, but didn't fall.

Instead, Krane activated his heat vision, aiming at Adam's head. Quickly, Adam aimed his head vision to block it. The two collided in the middle, and both Krane and Adam were launched into the walls on opposite sides of the room. Adam hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. His head swam.

Within no time, Adam felt himself lifted up by the collar of his shirt until he was practically on his feet. Krane raised his fist.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw movement. Chase was sitting, and eventually standing, up. "Chase!" Adam cried, "Help me out here!" Chase looked in their direction and strode forward.

In any other case, Adam would have noticed that there was something different about his brother. Something, more mechanical. Chase was walking too stiff, to uniform. As he raised his hand, Adam realized too late that it was aimed at him, not Krane.

An invisible blast hit Adam right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. His head hit the concrete wall with a resounding _crack, _and he slid to the floor. He tasted blood.

Eyes unfocused, Adam could barely make out the shape of his brother walking towards him. "Chase... why...?" he mumbled, darkness clouding the edge of his vision.

Chase said nothing, just stared at his brother with an almost blank expression. Douglas came up and put an arm around Chase's shoulder, much like before when Chase had tricked Douglas in the avalanche.

"You see, Adam," said Douglas, grinning, "Chase is on my side now."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! From now on the chapters are gonna be a bit longer than before (as you can see here) and I promise the rest of the story will be action packed!**

******Okay, also, I recommend reading "Blood of our Father" by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul. It's really good and the author is a good friend of mine, so take a look at it; it's totally worth it.**

**Question time :) What's your favorite LR episode? **

**For me I think it would either be Bro Down (don't know why; I just really like it) or Sink or Swim (because, ACTION!) **

**What about you?**

**-L**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! Chapter 11 here!**

Bree tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Gosh, what was taking Adam so long? It had to have been at least twenty minutes since he went in!

She rolled her eyes. "I bet he saw a butterfly and forgot what he was doing." she muttered to herself, turning to follow where he had gone.

Being the fastest human on Earth has its perks. Instead of having to trudge up the steep hill for a grudging five minutes (which was pretty long for her), Bree was up in a fraction of a second with her back to the wall, surveying her surroundings.

Peering around the corner, Bree saw what appeared to be a door. Or rather, a doorway. The door had been ripped off of its hinges and was probably lying somewhere within the depths of the building. _Ugh, Adam, _she thought to herself, _he _always_ feels the need to break things._

Fast as lightning, Bree flew around the corner and into the doorway, shooting into the room in time to see Douglas put his arm around Chase's shoulder and say, "Chase is with me now." Both him and Chase were standing over a half concious Adam.

"Chase?" she asked, cautious, "What's going on?"

Douglas turned and clapped his hands together. "Look at this!" he said, smirking, "The whole family is back together."

Bree ignored him, instead looking at Chase, who hadn't moved. "Chase?" she called out.

Glancing at his son, Douglas said, "Come on, Chase. Say hi to your sister." He snapped his fingers and Chase turned, standing stiff as if awaiting commands.

Bree gasped. This wasn't her brother. Chase's normally green eyes were black and pixelated; something Bree had never seen before. "Chase..." she whispered. Then, turning to Douglas, she shouted, "What did you do?!"

Douglas shrugged. "I just activated the triton app and put him under my control; no big deal."

Bree froze. "You _what_?" she snapped.

Looking at his nails, Douglas said, "Activated his triton app. He's mine now."

Bree looked at her brother. "Chase." she said, "Come on. I know you're in there."

Douglas shrugged. "Actually," he said, "he isn't. I control his bionics now. Watch." he looked at Chase. "Chase? Magnitism."

Chase moved instantly and, to Bree's horror and Douglas's delight, a metal pipe flew across the room and into Chase's outstretched hand. He caught it with ease, and Douglas laughed. "Okay, molecular kinesis." The pipe shot out of Chase's hand as if fired from a slingshot, and headed right for Bree. She zoomed out of the way as it collided with the wall behind her.

Douglas's phone buzzed. "Excuse me," he said, and picked up. "What? Yeah, I got 'em. No, they aren't robots, don't be-" he paused and knocked on Chase's head, seeming satisfied when it didn't clang like metal, "-ridiculous! Okay, yup. Mm-hmm. On my way." giving an exasperated sigh, Douglas turned to Chase. "Well, it looks like Krane needs me in the lab. Chase, use any ability necessary to take down and restrain Subject B." and with that he turned on his heel and strode out.

"Wait!" Bree called, "Who's Krane?"

Douglas paused, but didn't turn. "A friend of mine." he said, before walking out.

Now that he was gone Bree looked at Chase, who was watching her like a hawk eyeing its prey. He crouched into a fighting position. Holding his hands out, Chase formed a small force feild ball between his palms. Sparking with electricity, it looked almost deadly. This ability was no longer a self defense mechanism; it was a weapon. Chase pulled his arm back and launched it with all his might, directly at Bree.

She sped out of the way just in time, but the blast from where it hit sent her to her hands and knees. She looked up at her brother.

Chase had a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between where Bree was when he attacked her and where she was when it hit, and Bree realized something. Since this isn't Chase, he doesn't know who Bree is. If he doesn't know who Bree is, then he doesn't know her abilities, and that could come in handy.

Shaking his head to pull himself back into focus, Chase crouched down, like a cat ready to spring.

"Chase!" she shouted, "Snap out of it! It's me, Bree! Remember? I'm the girl that may or may not help pin things on you when Adam breaks something? Come on, I know you're there. Please, Chase. You've already hurt Adam. Chase, fight it!"

Chase looked straight at her, his pixelated eyes looking menacing. "The bionics of Subject C are no longer connected to the mind. Subject C has been terminated for the time being," he said. Shivers went up Bree's spine. This was Chase's voice, but it was flat, like a machine. "Subject A has been restrained. Search of database reveals no 'Adam, 'Bree', or 'Chase'. Subject B, please just do what Mr Davenport says."

Though her heart broke when he said that Adam, Bree, or even Chase himself never existed, Bree scoffed. "He is not Mr Davenport, and there is no way I am listening to that psychopath."

Chase looked almost sad. "Then I apologize greatly for this, Subject B." he ran at Bree, hand out to launch her across the room like he did to Adam.

Bree was ready, though, and as her brother ran towards her, she grabbed his outstretched arm. Using his own momentum she whipped Chase around, sending him back in the direction he came. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

Before Chase had time to collect himself Bree sped towards him. She circled around him as fast as she could, grabbing his arm and spinning him every time she went by.

After about twenty spins, in the time span of three seconds, Bree let go of Chase's arm and launched herself in the air, sticking to the ceiling. Silently Bree watched as her brother put his head in his hands to steady himself. He tried to take a step, but fell back, dazed. He sat there, doing nothing for a few seconds, with his head in his hands. Suddenly his hands snapped back to his sides like a robot.

Jumping up, Chase crouched back into a fighting stance, his eyes flitting around looking for where Bree had disappeared to. Bree glanced around the room for something that could help her, and spotted the pipe Chase had ripped from the wall earlier.

In the blink of an eye she sped from the wall and snatched it up, running up behind Chase.

"I am so sorry." she whispered, as she brought the pipe down on her brother's head.

*LR*

Chase was nothing. He saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. He was just... Gone. Trapped in the darkness of his own mind. It's not like he hadn't felt it before; this was the same darkness he was trapped in every time Spike surfaced. Somehow, though, he knew this wasn't Spike.

Chase hated it. He hated being nothing. He hated knowing that, at the moment, he was just a memory. He hated knowing that he could be hurting someone at this very moment, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He felt a tug. It were as if something was pulling at him. It didn't hurt, it was just irritating. Faintly, he heard a voice.

"Chase!" it said, "Snap out of it!" snap out of what? "It's me, Bree! Remember?" Bree, how did she get in? "I'm the girl that may or may not help pin things on you when Adam breaks something?" Her voice sounded funny; all echo like, "Come on, I know you're there." Where is 'here'? "Please, Chase. You've already hurt Adam." Adam? Had Chase had a body, his heart would have dropped. "Chase, fight it!"

With all his strength Chase focused on the pulling. Instead of trying to push it away, now, he was trying to hold on. For a second, he was in his own body again; and he realized he was sitting on the floor.

Chase put his head in his hands to stop the head rush and remained seated. The pulling was still tugging at his gut, but he stayed still. He glanced around, realizing he was back in the concrete room. He saw Adam lying in a heap on the floor and gulped. _He_ did that.

Chase knew he didn't have long, but he could at least by Bree some time. He remained on the ground to give Bree thinking time.

After about thirty seconds, the tugging had increased to a pull. Chase tried to keep himself inside his own body, but the force was too strong. Like a snapped elastic band, Chase was torn from his body and thrown back into nothingness.

This time the pull was gone. This time Chase was trapped for good. His thoughts ran at a hundred miles an hour. He hurt Adam. He scared Bree. He was on the side of Douglas. He had no control over his bionics. He was a human weapon. A _monster. _There was that word again. Screaming at him with its insults, its terror, its _truth._

A blinding pain interrupted Chase's thoughts as it tore itself through his skull. Wait, pain? He feels no pain when he is trapped. He cried out and fell to his knees clutching the back of his throbbing head with his hands. Wait. Noise? Knees? Hands? He was back!

Chase fell onto his back and exhaled deeply. He combed his hands through his hair, felt the cool concrete against his back. Chase never realized how great it was to exist.

Spreading his arms out to either side, Chase let his head fall back and took a deep breath. God, it felt good to be back. So Chase laughed. He didn't know why, he just loved being real, not just a memory.

Still smiling, Chase pushed himself up onto his elbows. Hearing a small footstep behind him, Chase rolled over, and found himself at Bree's feet. She was holding a metal pipe over her head.

Chase's smile faded as he jumped up, holding his hands out as a sign of surrender. "Bree, it's me." he said, looking into her eyes.

She looked suspicious. "Chase?" she said slowly.

He grinned. "The one," he pretended to bow, "and only."

Bree dropped the pipe, which landed on the floor with a _clang. _With slow but deliberate steps, she strode towards her brother. Upon reaching him, she slapped hem across the face. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?!" she shouted, but then pulled him into a hug, "And welcome back."

*LR*

Together Bree and Chase managed to revive Adam and the three of them sprinted down to the boat. The two of them dove in as Adam pushed the boat from shore. The engine spluttered as Chase turned the key, but started up just the same.

Just as they were pulling out, they spotted Douglas at the beach, and a man in the water, using his super strength to push himself towards them.

Bree glanced at Chase. "That's Krane, I'm guessing."

Chase nodded and bit his lip, nervous. "Guys what if he catches us?" he asked his siblings.

Adam clapped his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Don't worry Chase, even _I _can't cover that much distance that fast."

Krane seemed to notice this as well, because he started to slow down to a tread, and held his hand out in front of him. The motor of the boat slowed to a stop, until the three were just bobbing in the water.

"What's happening?" Bree and Chase cried, Bree thrusting the wheel forward and Chase pulling up scans of the speed boat's internal structure.

Adam looked at them like they were the dumb ones. "We're stopping." he said.

Bree and Chase both stopped what they were doing and glared at him. "We get it!" they both snapped before returning to their tasks.

"I don't know what's happening!" Chase shouted, slamming his hands down on the side in anger, "Nothing seems wrong! It just stopped!"

"Guys..." Adam started, but they ignored him. He tried again. "Guys I-"

"Adam, be quiet. I'm thinking." snapped Chase, not looking up.

Adam tried to get his sister's attention instead. "Bree, I think-"

She stopped him there. "Adam, I know you're new to this whole 'thinking' thing, so just let us handle it, okay?" she said before going back to work.

Exasperated, Adam threw his hands up in the air. "Okay," he said, "I just thought you two would like to know that Krane is gaining."

"Ad- what?!" his siblings chorused, rushing over to where Adam was looking over the back. Adam was right; Krane was swimming towards them again, his hand still raised above the water.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "He's using molecular kinesis to cut off our engine." he growled.

Bree smacked his shoulder. "Well can't you use your molecular kinesis to cancel his out?"

Chase looked conflicted. "I- I might be able to. But just for a little bit. The Triton app... It drained me. I'm still weak."

Adam put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Awe Chase," he said, "You've always been weak." he gave a cheesy grin.

Shrugging Adam off, Chase took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "Here goes nothing." He held out his hand. Slowly, the motor started working up again, and they shot forward. Krane started getting farther away.

Bree looked at Chase, grinning, but her smile fell when she saw his face which was scrunched up in concentration. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, his skin pale. Chase was shaking.

Breathing heavily, Chase whispered, "I- this is too hard. I can't control it anymore." before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground.

"Chase!" Bree shouted, rushing to her fallen brother. The boat again chugged to a stop. Krane began to catch up to them again.

Adam put his hand on Bree's shoulder. "I've got this." he said. "Get yourself and Chase out of here, I'll meet you later."

Bree glanced up. "Adam, what are you-" but was cut off by a splash. "Adam!"

Adam had dived overboard, tackling Krane in the water and cutting off his concentration. "Bree go! I'll catch up with you later!" he shouted, before both of them went under.

Now that the molecular kinesis was cut off, to boat started up again. Bree rushed to the controls. "Here we go." she said, pushing the lever forwards. The boat shot ahead, and they sped away.

*LR*

Once they were a few miles out, Bree knelt beside Chase. His eyelids fluttered as he began to come to. "Huh?" he mumbled, looking around. "Wha?"

Bree laughed. "Such brilliance coming from the mouth of genius boy over here."

Glaring at her, Chase said, "Ha ha, very funny. How long have I been out?" he rubbed his head and looked around, "Where's Adam?"

Bree's smile fell. "He stayed back to fight Krane when you went down. Which was only, like, five minutes ago. He told us he'd find us later and not to come back for him." she said.

Jumping up, Chase tapped his temple. "So they are probably still fighting," he muttered, pulling up a screen, "I'm going to use my super senses to play what's happening there. Okay?"

Bree shrugged. "Whatever, just play the thing on the thing and tell me if something goes boom."

Chase rolled his eyes, and switched on his super sight. "Okay, they're under water, so I can't see what's going on. Wait, Adam just shot out of the water and landed hard. That had to have been Krane's molecular kinesis. His nose is bleeding. Krane just came up for air and Adam punched him in the face. Great, now they're under again." Chase paused, waiting for someone else to come up. "Oh no," he muttered, "Oh no no no no."

Bree shook her brother's arm, not liking being out of the loop. "What?" she asked, "What happened?"

Chase looked at her. "Douglas came by with a speed boat. Krane came up for air and climbed on. They're headed back to shore."

Bree's heart beat faster. "And Adam...?"

"Adam never surfaced."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Next chapter will be kind of a flashbackish type chapter. It will be Adam's point of view on that last part, and also how Krane was introduced to Chase as well as how the Triton app was turned on. This is my version of the Triton app, so if some parts don't match up with what the series version of it is, it was probably intentional. **

**Question: Who is your favorite non-bionic character in LR? **

**For me its Leo, what about you?**

**-L**


End file.
